Fire and Water
by mimikitty
Summary: FicPoem. TezukaRyoma. They are just too perfect for each other. Happy Birthday Gwynhafra !


**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS !**

Hello. I know that it's forbidden on ffnet to put a note. So I added a fic. My dear beta, Kishmet (go see her fics, they are wonderful : http://kishmet(dot)livejournal(dot)com) thought that it made sense and that it was more like a poem than a fic. XD I wrote this on a wimp more like it. I had lots of emotions that I wanted to get out and really, I just typed what came to my mind.

This note is to tell you that a very good friend of mine is soon going to celebrate her birthday. I wanted to ask all of you to go wish her a very very happy birthday because she has been wonderful to TezuRyo fans. Indeed, she (**Gwynhafra**) wrote Echizen, Our Buchou, Life after Seigaku and Seigaku kittens which are just marvelous fics. Go read them if you didn't because I really don't want pillar pair fans to miss these fics at : http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/623190/GwynhafraGwynhafra. Her birthday is July **22**, but I'm putting this earlier so you can all go wish her the best. She has been putting a lot of efforts in her fics EOB and LAS and she has been stressed with all her tests. She will be… well, old… XD LOL Actually, in 22 days, I'll be just as old as her anyway ! Lets give her all our love !

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWYNHAFRA !!!!!!**

**Title** : Fire and Water  
**Author** : Mimikitty  
**Beta** : Kish  
**Pairings** : Tezuka/Ryoma, I think….  
**Ratin**g : PG-13  
**Words** : 620  
**Disclaimer** : Who owns them ? Not me ;p (Go to my corner and cries a river…)  
**Summary** : AU A describing of the relationship between Tezuka and Ryoma ??? I think it came out a bit weird ! XP Gomen

Everything changed in one instant, one magnificent instant. It was beautiful, like a beast charging in the woods with an earth-shattering roar. Like a scorpion, black and powerful, driving into its enemy. Light, smoke, heat… It was beautiful. It burst to life with a crackle. The eyes were gold, and seeing their brilliance could blind any passengers wanting to cross. But it wasn't letting you go.

Everything fell before it, kneeling in supplication, worshiping the consumption, fearing the power, the energy that emerged.

The world was at his feet. Each feast was a growing opportunity. It was a hungry power that took all that it was given and more. He took what he wanted without mercy.

It began before sunset. The ground was wet and he appeared in all his splendid form, his true nature taking form where no eyes could observe.

He was a beast that ate his way through life.

But a pair of eyes was watching the show, the monstrosity that was displaying itself. Watching it becoming more and more powerful…

He fell in love.

The light flicked on his face, through the mirrors of his eyes.

Fascination danced through his eyes.

He was cold, so cold, but watching the heat that radiated from the object of his fascination warmed him. He was ordinarily cool and collected. Nothing could surprise him, but this did. There was nothing more beautiful than the picture that was in front of him.

Alas, he had to destroy it.

It was his destiny, the mission that was imposed upon him. He could not refuse; it would have been against his nature, against the reason of his existence.

Excitement passed through his limbs; the confrontation would be brutal. The lights from the greedy flames went through his veins as blood would pass through any other human's.

It would be his best fight yet.

Even through he knew that they would meet again and again and again. Always. It was a rule.

They would fight.

There would be a winner.

But it would only be a battle, not a war. No war was going to happen between them. Only battles after battles.

It was a circle, a circle of life.

They would meet.

That would fight.

The match would always be unforgettable.

And they would help each other to become stronger and stronger.

Salty, they would be sweating after a match, long and hard. They would breathe. Each would congratulate the other for a fight well done. One would be victorious; the other would fall to his knees. Promises would be made for another confrontation in the near future.

A master and his disciple…

A buchou and his kohai…

A king and his prince…

The light and the night…

They could not coexist together, but neither could exist without the other.

He would take everything and give everything that he had.

He stroked down the torso and thighs. It burned his hand, but he continued to move his fingers It was a magnet that attracted him closer and closer, but repelled as well.

He thrust inside, like a sword's point through a hard and tight hole. It held over flames of power and hunger.

The chanting of the birds was like the chanting and worshiping of the devil. Satan, Lucifer, Belial, Leviathan, the four lords of hell.

It sucked you in and out, a dance as old as the sea. It was lustful. It burned for him. He straddled him and drove. He was going under and under until all was nothing but the light.

Luminous eyes looking back at him.

A portrait of innocence in front of him.

Holding hands, they flew towards their destiny.

They would fly together.

Always be together... and forever

**---THE END---**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEN ! WE LOVE YOU !**


End file.
